Hypnagogia
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Waking shouldn't be terrifying…should it?


**Hypnagogia**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Waking shouldn't be terrifying…should it?

* * *

 **Hypnagogia (Rated T)**

Natsu's mind gradually roused to consciousness. He opened his eyes, only seeing that it was still the middle of the night. The room he shared with Gray was completely dark save for the slightest sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtain.

The dragon-slayer felt Gray's presence behind him, his breathing slow and steady from being in a deep sleep.

He wanted to move, but Natsu couldn't budge a single part of his body. It was as if he were paralyzed. All he could do was open his eyes and close them.

And it terrified him.

He tried moving his arm, but it didn't work. The fire mage even imagined his arm moving, willing it to move, but it just wouldn't. What was wrong with him?

His breathing began to quicken. Maybe if he called for Gray, woke him up. Maybe the ice mage would be able to help him move again.

But as he made to speak his lover's name, no sound passed his lips. He couldn't talk either?

He needed to wake Gray up! He needed to do something! The inability to move was making him panic. Couldn't the ice mage sense his racing heart?

Natsu decided to fill his lungs with as much air as he possibly could, forcing it out of his chest in an attempt to make a sound. Anything. A moan, a grunt, a scream.

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The dragon-slayer squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his body. He couldn't move; however, there as something more to it than that. He also felt as if he were being crushed, like someone or something heavy rested on his body, preventing him from moving at all.

He hoped—after a while—that this phenomena would fade, but it only persisted, making what should have been a good night's rest transform into the longest, most frightening experience of his life.

After what felt like hours—but in reality, was probably only a few minutes—Natsu began to feel vibrations. And he could have sworn he heard someone talking. As he listened closely—eyes still closed—he realized it was nothing, which meant Gray was still asleep.

Deciding to open his eyes again, he did, and he immediately wanted to close them again. Standing at the foot of the bed, shrouded in darkness, stood someone. The figure didn't move, but Natsu just _knew_ he was being stared at, examined even.

And suddenly, an elevated sense of fear and dread consumed him. He'd _never_ felt like this before! Ever! All he could do was stare at the shadowy figure before him with his heart racing as if he'd run a marathon.

Natsu wanted to move, scream, cry out for help. But that just wasn't possible.

So he closed his eyes and wished it all away.

Soon enough, his body was free. It felt as if a great weight had lifted from his body and had moved on. However, his limbs still felt heavy. It took great effort to move his numb yet tingling limbs.

But as soon as he was able to move successfully, he sat up in the bed, opened his eyes and glanced around the room. The shadowy figure had disappeared. Had he just been having a nightmare? But it felt so real. You weren't supposed to _feel_ anything in your dreams, right? So why had he been able to physically feel like something had been weighing down on him?

Running a hand through his hair, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. As Natsu headed for the bathroom, the only thing that kept flashing in his mind was the need for light. He needed to turn on the light. Whatever he had just experienced made him suddenly afraid of the dark. It was as if it wasn't safe anymore.

Stepping into the bathroom, Natsu fumbled for the switch. He breathed a sigh of relief when light flooded the small room. Pressing his back up against the wall, he slid down to the floor and buried his head in his knees.

"Natsu? Are you all right?"

The fire mage raised his head. Apparently the light had woken his lover.

"I don't know," replied Natsu, glancing up at the ice mage without making eye contact.

Gray kneeled before him and placed a cool hand to his forehead. "Do you feel ill?"

"I…" he started, but his voice trailed off. How was he supposed to explain what happened? "I'm just…scared."

The ice mage's expression became even more concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"…Kinda." Maybe he should keep what happened to himself. He didn't want Gray to think he was hallucinating or anything.

"Okay," replied the ice mage, pulling Natsu up to his feet. "Let's get you off the floor and back into bed. I'll leave the bathroom light on and keep the door open if that'll help."

"It would," the fire mage responded quickly. "But…I'm afraid…to go back to sleep."

Gray didn't say anything. He just guided Natsu to the bed. Once the both of them were under the covers once more, the ice mage curled his body around Natsu's as if trying to shield him from anything that might harm him.

Kissing Natsu on the forehead, he said, "It's okay. I'm here. Go to sleep. I'll stay awake and keep an eye on you. If I notice you having a bad dream, I'll wake you up, all right?"

"But…you have to sleep, too."

Gray just shook his head. "No missions tomorrow. Your well being right now is what's important."

Natsu sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. Maybe he'd tell the ice mage what happened in the morning. "Do you think…we could get a nightlight lacrima tomorrow? I don't think I can sleep in the dark anymore," he said quietly. The fire mage wasn't sure Gray heard him.

But he did. "Anything for you," replied the ice mage, kissing Natsu's cheek. "Now get some sleep."

Natsu really hoped he'd be able to.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
